Home is Where the Cat is
by GrilledCheeseOreos
Summary: slight AU: naruto has a cat it dies, and sasuke will make it better as best he can. R and R if you please.
1. Chapter 1

**Home is where the cat is.**

Naruto walked – well, stumbled really - into his apartment after a hard days training. They'd worked harder today than he could remember, but it was the usual for team seven none the less – Sakura flirted, Sasuke ignored her, and Kakashi read his book.

"Nadaaa?" He called out while walking to the kitchen.

Looking in the fridge, he located the can of cat food. Then he noticed there wasn't a fuzzy warmth around his ankles. Closing the fridge door, he looked around the room. This wasn't like Nada, he'd always come when Naruto called, especial when he had food. So, looking over the back of the couch, Naruto went looking for his cat.

Nada had been with Naruto longer than Iruka had. He'd found the pitiful excuse of an animal behind his building when he was five, almost ten years ago. Not knowing any better, Naruto decided to feed it. It was a good thing the creature had liked ramen. Duly named 'Nada', because he had even less than Naruto, the small black and white feline had found shelter with a boy who could hardly take care of himself. Luckily, Nada didn't seem to mind. After checking _under _the couch, Naruto headed to his bedroom. Nada had always liked sleeping in his cloths.

"There you are!" Naruto cried happily as he spotted his beloved pet in his dirty cloths. "C'mon! Its time to eat!"

Nada didn't answer.

"Nada?" he was starting to worry. Nada loved to eat, Naruto's food or his own – it didn't matter to Nada. Stepping closer, the fox-boy could see that the little cat wasn't breathing. "Nada?" the name was whispered as he reached out a hand to touch the cat's white-speckled head.

It was cold.

"NO! Nada! Please, don't do this, don't leave me…" Naruto pleaded with the shell that had once been his oldest friend. The limp body fell back into the pile of clothing from where it had been lifted. The Genin backed up, shaking his head_. No, this couldn't be happening; it was a dream, yeah! A dream. That's what it was. _He knew he was getting hysterical, but he didn't care. One of the few stable things had just died. Why would he be hysterical?

Backing into a corner on the other side of the room Naruto slid down the wall and curled into a ball. He pressed his face against his forearms, which were squished between his head and his thighs. The tears leaking out and over his arms, his hands limp on his knees. _This couldn't be happening._

* * *

I'm writing this story in memory of my cat, Sebastian. Who died Wednesday July 13, 2005 around 10:30 PM. yep that was yesterday he was run over, and died in my garage. It looked like a very pain full death…. 


	2. Chapter 2: they notice

**Home is Where the Cat is...**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

He'd cried. He didn't know how long, he just knew he did. And he'd fallen asleep like that. 

Naruto didn't movie, it was still dark outside. It was so dark inside he couldn't see Nada's body. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way it _hurt._ He didn't understand. Sure, he knew what death was. He was a ninja, of course he knew what death was, but nothing close to him had ever died before. He didn't know what to do. Should he do something with the body? Should he tell some one? Should he leave it alone in the apartment if he _was_ going to get some one? No… he wasn't going to do any of that right now. Right now it hurt, and he had to deal with that first.

But… how was he going to do that?

Sasuke looked down the streets leading to the bridge. Naruto hadn't shone up yet. He was never this late, ever. He worried about the dobe sometimes. Sasuke had seen the mask Naruto wore slip, he'd caused it a few times, so he worried when things like this happened. He wouldn't tell any one he worried, they'd think he was insane or an imposter, but he worried all the same. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke could feel emotions, a _lot_ of emotions.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura was whining again. Kami-sama, he hated it when she whined. His obsidian eyes shifted in her direction, which she took as a he-was-listening look, and kept going on about… what ever she was going on about. Make-up? And something about Ino…maybe. Sasuke didn't know, not that he cared.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi said in he usual manner, just like ever other _afternoon._

"You're late!" Sakura screeched at him. But it was lacking today, there wasn't a dobe to back her up - not that Sakura seemed to notice.

"I-hey, where's Naruto?" But, apparently, Kakashi did.

"I don't know" Sakura said, as though she was talking about whether not she had baking soda in her refrigerator. "He never showed up." Kakashi looked over to Sasuke for confirmation, and Sasuke shrugged. He may worry about Naruto, but he wasn't going to let Kakashi know that. Even if he thought his sensei already knew, which – Kakashi being Kakashi – was very possible.

"Hmmm… well, I guess we'll just have to go look for him!" Kakashi said smiling. At least, Sasuke thought he was smiling…

TBC

* * *

That's whole thing about baking soda in the fridge… I have no idea where that came from. --; and I know its been a week and.. however many days. I'm a slow updater. And this fic has really help with the grief of my own loss. So, tell me if you see anything strange with it, I'm not beta'd. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know its been a while since I updated and all, but I'm lazy… and was out of state for a while. But, here's the 3rd chapy…

"is speech"

(is thought) (so far the thoughts are all Sasuke's, but that might change later.

* * *

Home is Where the Cat is

Chapter 3

Walking to Naruto's house, Sasuke brooded. Of course, with a pink splotch attached to him, how could he not? Then half way there, they pasted a barbeque place. Well, _that_ just happened to be where Ino's team was having lunch. Needless to say, Ino said something, then Sakura said something, and it all went down hill from there.

He had heard his name come up in the verbal sparing a few times, but other than that he was as lost as anyone else. Maybe even more so sense he wasn't even _trying_ to listen. He was reminded of when he was little and would put the TV on mute and make up his own lines for shows and what not. He'd had such fun doing that with his cousins. (Oh, depressing though. Stop it there.) Anyway, after about twenty minutes of this, Kakashi finally stepped in late as ever and reminded Sakura that we needed to find Naruto.

And so, they set off for Naruto's apartment … again. A short time, and many grumbles from Sakura later, they approached their destination. The lights weren't on. Letting his senses search for a familiar chakra, Sasuke found Naruto in the back of the little apartment. _On the ground,_ in the back of the little apartment. (That isn't right.)

"NARUTO?" Kakashi called loudly while banging on the door. They were all a little surprised when the door swung inwards and bounced slightly off the wall.

"Che, baka! Didn't even close the door." Sakura hissed under her breath to no one in particular.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke ideally wondered if she was really that stupid or was _that_ good of an actor. Quickly deciding it didn't matter either way, he fallowed his sensei in to the main room. Off to the right was the kitchenette and to the left was a tiny living area. Empty instant ramen cups, scrolls, and a few articles of clothing was scattered on the otherwise vacant floor and table. The table only had one chair, Sasuke noticed, and one leg was rapped from top to bottom in duck-tape.

Walking further into to the dump Naruto called home along a little path that went from the front door to the two on the opposite wall. Both doors were open, the right a bathroom and the left was the blonds bedroom. The bedroom seemed as much a disaster as the main room, only with more clothes and less ramen cups. Then he caught site of the walls - writing.

It was every where. Big, small, sideways, upside down, there was hardly a blank space large enough to tell what the original color was. Even the ceiling had writing on it. Starting in the corners and working its way towards the single light fixture. Catching bits of what was written, he wondered if Naruto made them up himself or not.

Obsidian eyes bounced around the room, taking in snippet's if what was written.

'and what did you expect ... a perfect child  
raised by TV sets ... abandoned every mile'

'Stars in their place  
Mirror your face  
I have to find you  
I have to seek my inner vision"

'Aerials, in the sky  
When you lose small mind  
You free your life'

'I'll be coming home  
just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know you don't care'

A scream brought his eyes from the area just above the closet door to Sakura. She was backing away from the corner just left of the closet where, on top of a clothes hamper threatened to burst, there was the body of a small black cat with a dusting of white flecks.

* * *

If anyone can guess all 4 songs I used, you'll get special mention and maybe a one-shot of your choice. and a big thanks to all those who reviewed! i save them in my email. your all wonderful!

i'm also un-Beta-ed at the moment, if anyone wants to, leave it inyour review!


	4. Chapter 4: what they find

Wow. The first reviewer got all four songs! **Demon-flying** got all the songs which were:

Smile Empty Soul - "Nowhere kids";

System Of A Down - "Innervision";

System Of A Down - "Aerials";

Three Days Grace -"Home"

Maybe it's because I'm around stupid people a lot, but wow! I didn't expect some one to get them so quick. So if you want a song fic or a one-shot of your choice, tell me. I'd give you something shiny but… well, even the internet has limitations.

And a big **thank you** ShadowQueen for volunteering to be my Beta.

Home is Where the Cat is

Chapter 4

Looking at the small body of the cat, Sasuke wondered why his team-mate had screamed. It was a cat, surely she wasn't scared of it. Staring at the felines back and ribs, the only parts he could see, he realized why the pink haired girl had reacted negatively.

It wasn't breathing.

(Still no reason for her to scream) He thought. Whipping around, he spotted Naruto on the opposite corner, under the window. Kakashi crouch beside him, saying something that was too soft for the Uchiha to make out, but it didn't matter. Whatever their teacher was saying, Naruto wasn't listening. The blondes face was tear stained and his eyes were red and swollen. Sasuke had seen him cry before; the fox-boy was an emotional person. But looking into his eyes, the raven haired boy saw a pain that was all too familiar. He was almost certain his team-mate had been like that all night.

"Oh that's just disgusting! Why in the _world_ would that baka –" Sakura was still oblivious to the rest of her team when Kakashi cut her off.

"Go home Sakura, we wont be training today." Kakashi's voice left no room for argument. The pink clad konouchi glared and stomped out of the apartment. Looking blankly at the doorway the girl had just stomped through, the sharingan user glanced back at an unresponsive Naruto, still curled in the corner, then over to what had once been said boys cat.

He knew Naruto had been alone for as long as he could remember. Hell, the blonde didn't even have a picture of his parents and judging by the looks of the corpse, this cat was old. It was probably the only thing he could consider family. Now it was dead.

Sasuke knew that hurt, he knew all to well. Walking over to the overflowing hamper, he gently picked up the body. It was already getting stiff.

Naruto started whimpering when he realized Sasuke was taking his Nada away. He couldn't do that! But... Nada was dead – still he couldn't- Naruto's eyes started to fill up again. Deep inside he found it funny he could still cry, after doing so all night before hand. Trying to get up, he fell back to his knees. After sitting like that all night his muscles had cramped and refused to move the way he wanted them to.

Kakashi let him be. He knew he couldn't help in this situation. He knew how bad the loss of your only companion pained some one like this.

"Its ok Naruto. I just want to make sure he gets a good burial." Sasuke's words were hardly over a whisper, but Naruto heard them clear as day. That didn't stop him from trying to reach the older boy, however, and Sasuke waited patiently at the door for him to get his leg to cooperate.

Kakashi mused to himself, during this time, how the overall image of the Uchiha was cold and uncaring (or heartless may be a better way to put it) but when it came to incidents like this, they seemed to be the only ones that could help. Knowing Sasuke would take care of things, the white haired shinobi vanished with a puff of smoke and a slight pop.

Having gotten his legs to function some what normally, Naruto had made it over to the other boy, using him as support. Since Sasuke hadn't told him to let go, Naruto clung to him, one arm over the taller boy's shoulders and the other helping to cradle the deceased animal in the brunet's arms. He stayed that way the whole time they were walking to… where ever Sasuke was taking them. Naruto didn't know, and couldn't really bring himself to care.

TBC

Well, another chapter gone by. This one came up quicker than the others cause I'm starting school Monday. Ain't that great! I also notice I had 655 hits but only 12 reviews… come on people! Give me token reviews -anything!... ok, now I sound desperate… well, anyway leave your reviews.

being my beta is an easy gig. all i need you to do it check word use and spelling. leave ur email in the review if you want to aply.


	5. Chapter 5: on the way

Home is Where the Cat is

Chapter 5

Most people ignored them walking down the street. It had always been like this. If Naruto was quiet They ignored him. Even in bright orange They ignored him. he knew why, and he knew that unless he became someone important it would be this way forever. He didn't care right now. No, now all he was worried about was what Sasuke was going to do with Nada. Where was he taking him? What was he going to do to him? Not hurt him. He could feel the brunet wasn't going to hurt Nada, not that any one could. Not now. It didn't stop him from worrying, though.

The buildings had thinned out. He didn't care. There was a large wall next to them, a gate just ahead. It was dark, behind that gate. No! he couldn't take Nada to a dark place! He couldn't!

Naruto had started whimpering. Looking at him, Sasuke fallowed his gaze to the front gate of the Uchiha compound. A wrinkle formed on him brow. Why was Naruto stressed about it?

"Can't… dark – no!" Even in the pathetic whisper it came out in, Sasuke could hear the distress in the blonde's voice.

His eyes snapped back to his team mate. Dark? Leaning his head down slightly, so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear he whispered back, "Its ok. We won't be in the dark long." Tugging him onward, they squeezed through the small gap in the fence. He'd never bothered to close it, no one wanted anything from the 'Haunted' Uchiha compound, as he'd herd it referred to by some passing school children.

Once inside, they walked down the shadowy main street. It really was like a miniature version of the village, but neither of them was paying attention. Naruto was busy mumbling to the corpse of his beloved pet and Sasuke was trying to locate the right house. He used to have an aunt with a passion for animals, so, consequently, she had dozens upon dozens of burial urns for when they died. He had seen them once when he'd found a dead bird (he couldn't have been more then four) and went to her to bury it. There had been one, black with white specks all over, that had caught his eye. She always chose the ones that resemble the animals best, so it had never been used.

Well, it had a use now. Why not keep with a family tradition?

TBC

Ok, ummm….. I know it's been forever sense I last updated (terribly sorry) but I was busy with school and sh-tuff, but there was a funeral the other day and it kicked my lazy ass into gear. (don't feel sorry about the funeral, the guy is much better off now) and I know its short...


	6. Chapter 6: almost there

Home is Where the Cat is

Chapter 6

Narrow streets became narrower and twisted as they wandered further into the compound. Large gray structures became small dark houses, an occasional Uchiha-mon here or there. The trees crowding the overgrown gardens were dark leaved and even dying in places, giving it a very dead, wasted, look all around.

Naruto could see it. He could feel it. He could _taste_ it. He didn't want it. Not for Nada. The thought of leaving Nada here upset him, but he also knew that Sasuke wouldn't leave them here. Sasuke knew, from numerous missions, that Naruto hated the dark. Sasuke had promised they wouldn't stay here, and Sasuke wouldn't break a promise. Song started to drift through his head. It starts off quiet, and then gets a little louder.

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay  
Forever every haunted, more than afraid  
Asphyxiate on words I can say  
I'm drawn to and blackened skies are turned blue_

He new the singer, nasally and high, though the voice wasn't real, but her songs always sounded just like the real thing.

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be not angels gracing the line,  
Just these dark words I find  
I'd try to smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you, could I only speak,  
Just how much this hurts me  
_

The music was sad, and passionate, and… _expressive_. The hand that clenched Sasuke shirt went unnoticed.

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I love, I make-believe,  
Imagine hard, I disappear seems,  
No one will love me in my dreams  
_

He was walking closer to the raven haired boy now. She knew just what songs to sing. She always did.

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be not angels gracing the line,  
Just these dark words I find  
I'd try to smile, but I'm too weak,_

_I'd share with you, could I only speak,  
Just how much this hurts me_

He kept walking. It was all he could do to keep from breaking down again. Regularly, he'd have attacked his wall with a sharpie, or kunai, or _something_, to get it out. To get it down, so someone might see it. Not that anybody looked, but, if they wanted too…

_I'd tell you how it haunts me  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
(It's about time, now I'm sick of my dreams (?))  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
(It's about time, now I'm sick of my dreams (?))  
You don't care that it haunts me  
_

As the song reached its height, Naruto had to stop (jerking Sasuke about in the process) and squeeze his eyes shut. It was a struggle to breath, though that was because the song was new. The new ones always hurt the first time…

_Ohhhh!_

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be not angels gracing the line,  
Just these dark words I find  
I'd try to smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you, could I only speak,  
Just how much this hurts me _

Just how much this hurts me

Just how much this hurts me

Just how much you…

As it faded out, the blonde sunk to he's knees in relief. He could hear Her murmur softly to Kyubi, but he couldn't hear what. Kyubi growled something back, something to do with 'time' and 'getting over' something or another. As the pain from having the song branded into his mind receded, he looked up at his team-mate.

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke looked down into pain clouded eyes. They used to be such a beautiful blue, but now they looked… washed. Like a pair of jeans that had seen too many sunny days and hard washings. They were almost white now. The tears gathering at the corners gave them a glossy vacant look, as if the soul had left and the body didn't notice.

It was very odd for Sasuke, to think that in such a short amount of time his seemingly strong, unmanageable, team-mate had been cut down. Though, looking back, this is probably what he had looked like when his family had died. And Naruto was very much the child at heart, so why not have a child's reaction to the death of a loved one?

One arm cradling a lifeless body, the other holding his friend close for support, he lead the way further into the Uchiha Compound.

Naruto's hand was still knotted in the brunette's shirt.

TBC

* * *

Sigh… your probly wondering why o wrote this chapter longer, and the song… well, my grandfather died of an aneurism at 3 AM on Saturday, November twelfth. This will be the third funeral I've been to this year. … I find this a very sad thing, that the people around me seem to died very close to one another… I need to go find more songs for this fic…

Song: This Time is Imperfect (the hidden track) from A.F.I.'s Sing the Sorrow.

You know the drill...


	7. Chapter 7:Altar of Weeds

Home is Where the Cat is

Chapter 7

Sasuke led them into a house near the end of the tiny street, right next to the perimeter wall. This house seemed just as dead as the other but… it held an aura, as though it had seen grief, over and over, but never really given up hope of better days. There were wild flowers in the garden. Soft pinks and deep purples with speckles of vibrant blues looked as if they'd been tossed out to land where they may. But it was ok, those who lived here now didn't care, as long as they bloomed in the first place.

Unlatching the wooden gate, the Uchiha wasn't surprised when it collapsed altogether into a pile of half rotten boards. It had been there as long as he could remember. Gingerly taking Naruto around it, he made sure not to trigger any of the hidden traps (no telling which were still active or not). The couple that had owned this house may have been old, but they were still Uchiha. An Uchiha was an Uchiha – age could only do so much.

Having successfully gotten the semi-comatose blond past the traps and through the front door, the older boy led him down the central hallway. Past the kitchen and through the somewhat large pantry, out the back door was an altar in the middle of a small clearing. Well, it wasn't really an altar so much as a stone slab in the middle of the yard. Sasuke remembered cousins and other relatives would come here to burn deceased pets (it had always been a tradition in the family to burn the dearly departed). The old lady that had lived here had become a potter when she retired from being an active ninja, and had become the local pet cremator in the process.

Setting the now stiff body in the middle of the altar, Sasuke took both of his team mate's hands in his own, led him of to the side and sat him down in the grass.

"Naruto? Naruto, look at me." Taking his chin, Sasuke forced the blond to look him in the. Though he doubted if Naruto actually saw him or not. "I have to go inside, ok? I'll only be gone a second, so wait here. Don't move. Just stay right here." Naruto stared for a moment, before blinking and giving a tiny nod.

Standing up, Sasuke watched as Naruto went back to staring at his cat again. Pondering the younger boy's attachment to the feline, he walked back into the pantry, feeling along the right wall as he went. Finding the catch, he opened the hidden door to the storage closet. Careful not to nock anything of the selves attached to the door, he propped it open with a crate of empty glass jars. The room beyond was dark and musty from years of concealment. Deep shelves on either side left little room to actually move in the small room, but you really didn't need much to begin with – it was storage after all.

Near the back of the room to the right, he found a faded, yellowing, label that read '_Cats_' in semi-neat scrawl. The shelf was nearly empty but in the far back, he could see a few urns left. He just hoped the one he needed was still there. Having to half crawl into the cramped space he managed to reach the first urn. It was simple, traditional and solid black. Not the one he needed. Setting it gently to the side, he stretched a little farther and snagged the next one. Striped orange and yellow - still not the right one. Sighing, he placed it next the first. Stretching still further, he just barely hooked his fingers in the handle of the next urn. A handled cremation urn splotched white on black. Perfect.

TBC

* * *

That took forever and it's not even a long chapter… well, the next one will be longer, promise! School end this Friday and I got absolutely NOTHING to do this summer. Joy. Make sure to REVIEW. Gawd, you guys read and ditch! A 'good job' or 'update soon' will suffice!

me chapters look weird...


End file.
